


Girls on the beach and the Predator (IronShortie #5)

by MrIronStorm



Series: IronShorties [5]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIronStorm/pseuds/MrIronStorm
Summary: Theme: man/girl(10)Predators are hunters. Me, as the Predator, you would call alpha. I know all the tricks and I get my prey. I don’t always score the one I want, but I always score.I don’t leave my prey wounded. I leave them begging for more. This is a story of one such young girl.
Series: IronShorties [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112909
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Girls on the beach and the Predator (IronShortie #5)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an IronShortie -series story. These stories are not related so feel free to read in any order. Enjoy! 
> 
> Story has following tags if you want a shortcut into action #pussyeating, #deflower & #sex.

When I’m going for the girls in bars people call me player. When I’m going for the girls that cannot get to the bar yet, people call me sexual predator. That’s what I am. I’m a sexual predator and proud of it. I observe the situation and social dynamics. I can spot the ones that are vulnerable for hunting and go for them. I’m really good at it and always score. That’s why I’m the Predator.

Summer is my favorite hunting season. Girls hang out in groups outdoors, with very little clothes. You see what you get. Beaches for example are places where they spend hours. They are my favorite hunting grounds. I drive to new city and find out where the beach popular with kids is and park myself there. Then spot the weak of the heard and hunt is on. 

I’ve been now on a really good beach for few hours. There is plenty of prime teen ass available. Quite many that would be great to bang. Unfortunately, the weak ones are missing. My favorites are pretty girls with those tight teen asses and perky young tits that define gravity. Now it seems that I have to scale down and settle for the younger ones. One of those flat chested elementary school girls. They are easier to hunt but much less fun to fuck. They have tight pussies for sure, but it is question of if you get them to be active during sex. Junior high girls you can almost always get going.

I’ve spotted two that are potential prey and observe them. One group is leaving, and I overhear a discussion that one is left behind as her mom cannot pick the kid up. She seems to be living quite far away and is begging for a ride from her mom on the phone. No luck. All her friends are already gone. She is stuck with the long walk home with only swimsuit, towel and flipflops. I let her get decent head start and drive after her. Now that she has been walking over a kilometer already her feet are killing her. I pull over and open a window

“Hey! You seem to be having trouble walking. Do you have a long way? I could give you a ride.”

She looks at me with the normal concern on her face.

“Mom has told me not to talk to strangers or take ride from one.”

“I’m Mike. And surely your mother wouldn’t like you to hurt your feet or burn yourself while walking home. What’s your name?”

“I’m Alice.”, she replies hesitantly.

“Nice to meet you Alice. Now we are no strangers. Hop in and I’ll drive you home.”

I’m going to fast forward here. There is lots of boring talk and I don’t want to give away all my secrets. Anyway… Eventually she gets in and we start the drive. I don’t rush it and it is quite long way to her place. I got her talking and in no time, she starts to spill details of her (age 10), family and friends. I start to use feeding them back to her and soon we are talking like old friends. She lives in an old house really in middle of nowhere. Perfect!

First, I talk her to invite me in. This is all quite easy. The next part is trickier: I talk her to let me take a shower. Once that is achieved, I get her to join me to wash my back. When you have the girl naked it gets much easier. I complement her beauty and her body while I start to touch all over. First innocently but then going for the private parts. Junior high girls are much easier: at this point they go for both curiosity and pleasure. With elementary school girls it is just about curiosity. I’m using that. We are now in shower and I’m rubbing her hairless pussy.

“You know, there are so many fun games adults can play naked.”, I say rubbing her pussy lips slowly spreading then and sliding one finger between them. 

She gasps.

“And they are fun because they make you feel good. Real good. Adults just want to keep them for themselves. That is selfish.”

“Mommy says I should let anyone touch me there.”, she says looking at my probing fingers but doing nothing to stop me.

“Have you ever seen anyone touch mommy there?”

“Yeah. Sometimes her friends come over and they play in the bedroom when they think I’m sleeping. Those guys are touching and kissing mommy there.”

“Do you know how it make mommy feel?”

“She was moaning and telling it feels really good.”

“Does it make you feel good when I touch you there?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Well… Mommy doesn’t want you to know it feels good for some reason. But if it feels nice it cannot be wrong. Right, Alice?”

“I guess so.” 

These preteen girls are so easy.

“If it doesn’t feel good it probably is because you are standing in the shower. Where was your mum when she was enjoying it?”

“She was lying in her bed.”

“Let’s go try it in your room. If you don’t like it, we can always stop.”, I lie. When we will be in her room and I have her naked with spread legs there is no stopping. I will fuck her.

“OK.”, she agrees. 

We dry ourselves quickly and she leads me to her room. I watch from behind her cute little girl butt. Her room looks exactly how you can imagine for girl of her age. I guide her to lay down the bed.

“Now spread your legs.”

#pussyeating

When she obediently does, I look at her hairless little pussy and dive into it. I start licking the lips and digging my tongue in between. She starts to squirm.

“That tickles. Oh… It tickles so nice…”

I continue licking and she is moaning softly. If I can get this girl to climax, I can convince her to let me fuck her pussy in hope of something even better. That is my focus now. I part her lips and dive for the hole and clitoris.

“Oh. Oh. Your tongue feels so nice in there. Oh. Oh.”

I start to dig my tongue inside of her. To give her a feeling of something going into her pussy and feeling nice.

“Oh. That feels so nice. So nice. Can you lick deeper?”

She is pushing pussy to my face, trying to get my tongue deeper in her. I lick all over her sweat pussy. I taste her little girl juices. She is getting wet. Good! I lick deep inside of her and star rubbing her tiny clit with my finger. 

“OH. OH. OH.”, she is now panting and moaning loud. “That feels so nice.”

When she is about come, I intentionally stop. I want to her to beg for more. If she does, rest is piece of cake.

“Don’t stop. It feels so nice.”, she says with pleading little girl voice. 

“Oh. You want me to continue. You want me to make that feeling even better?”

“Yes. Yes, please!”, she is so eager to feel more of that. 

“Since you asked so nicely.”

I go down on her again and this time focused my tongue on her clitoris. In no time she was moaning again.

“OH. OOOOH. OH. OH. OH. YES. MORE. MORE. OH. OH. OOOOOOOO”, she came screaming.

I waited as she cooled down from her first orgasm ever. Hook is in.

“Did you like it?”

“Yeah. It felt so funny and nice.”

“That was one of the adult secrets. But you must be careful not to let your mommy know that you know it.”

“I will. I will never tell anyone.”

“If I teach you to have fun alone would you help me have fun?”

“What do you mean alone?”

“I could teach you to touch your pussy but in return I want you to help me feel good using your pussy.”

“Mommy says that I shouldn’t touch my pussy.”

“Mommy just wants to keep adult secrets. You could feel that good every night you go to sleep…”

She was obviously tempted to get into getting pleasure with “adult secrets”. And couldn’t resist much longer.

“OK. Tell me how.”

I instructed her how to rub her pussy to get it wet and how to play with her clit. Then I asked if she liked any boys. She admitted having crush to neighbor’s five years older Mark. I told her to imagine that Mark was touching her. Also that if she would ask Mark to touch her he would go for it. Especially if she promised Mark to let do what I would teach her do next. She started masturbating and soon her fingers were glistering of her own juices. It didn’t take long for her to close her eyes and totally forgot that I was in the room. She was moaning and squirming. In few minutes she came even harder than what she had when I was eating her.

“It was a great tip to think someone you like was touching me. It felt so good!”, she told me after she had calmed down.

“How can I get Mark to play the secret adult games with me?”, she asked after a while. There. Now I would get fuck her.

“You need to lure him in. First you need to get him interested. He probably is interested in some girl in his class. But all boys of his age are interested in pussy. When you show him that you have a pretty pussy and you are willing to share it with him. He will get interested in you. You start this by wearing skirt and no panties. When you just sit normally with your legs so that he can see your pussy. You keep doing this until you notice that he starts stealing glances and looking longer. From there on you start to sit with your legs more open, so he gets better view. He will be coming to look more often. Just make sure no one else notices. Once you are sure he is looking, you have him hooked. When your mother is away for two or more hours, invite him to your place and get him to your room. Have him sit in your chair and take off your clothes. Tell that your mother is away for hours and you would like to play with him. Ask if he wants to see you play with your pussy. When he wants to see, then you make yourself feel good. Then tell him that he can play with your pussy. If he can make you feel good, he can become your secret boyfriend and you can have sex. If he agrees let him play with your pussy and tell him how to do it. To make you feel good. Then you have sex with him. After that he will like you and be your secret boyfriend.”

“That takes long time…”

“Well… It might but it will work. It might be that you get all this done in two or three days. But now I teach you the last part. How to have sex. Same time you cash your promise for me to have fun with your pussy. Two-for-one.”

#sex #deflower

We were both naked. I was rock hard and she was laying in her bed still. I didn’t give her any time to protest or react, I just climbed on top and between her legs. She started to say something, probably protest but I put hand over her mouth. Then I quickly aimed myself between her tiny hairless pussy lips and forced myself into her extremely tight 10-year-old virgin pussy. As I got the head in, I felt the resistance. I had to break her cherry. She was already screaming to my hand, so I just pushed really hard. I ripped her hymen and went halfway in. A virgin pre-teen pussy was always so tight. She was struggling and creaming like she was being eaten alive. I held her in place for a minute or so and she started to calm down. When she stopped fighting and screaming, I told her

“I’m going to remove my hand so we can talk. If you start to scream, I’ll put my hand back on. OK?”

She nodded with tears in her eyes. I removed my hand.

“That hurts. Take it out.”, she complained.

“First time hurts always, Alice. That’s why I did it quick and put my hand on your mouth. The pain is going away, right?”

She nodded tears still running down her cheeks. I wiped away her tears.

“It will feel real good soon.”, I told her. 

At least for me it would. I started slowly moving in and out. First with short movements but making them longer gradually. I reached my hand between us and started rubbing her clit.

“Oooh.”, she moaned when I touched it.

“You like that?”

“Yeah. It hurts a bit but feels nice at the same time.”, she replied now smiling weakly.

I put more effort on her clit and started pushing deeper. 

“Oh. Oh. Oh.”, she was moaning. 

She had now totally relaxed and was obviously not having too much pain. That meant that she could enjoy being fucked. I needed to put all my effort to getting her to cum. That would guarantee a return ticket for me. Sure, she would get Mark to fuck her. But 15-year-old boy was not going to make her come. Afterwards when I would offer, she would be happy to fuck me again.

I fucked her with the focus making her come. Thrusting inside her really tight pussy without coming myself was not easy. Luckily I was rewarded quite soon.

“Ooooh. Ooooh. OOOOO…”, she screamed as she came.

As her pussy started to contract in during her orgasm, I removed my hand from her clit and took good missionary position. It was time for my ultimate pleasure. While she was climaxing, I fucked her hard and deep.

“Oh God, Alice. Your pussy feels so good. It feels so good to fuck you. Aren’t you happy that it showed you the secrets of adult fun with your pussy?”

“YEES! Yes! Yes. Yes…”, she cries out mid orgasm.

“Fuuck. I’m cuming. I’m cuming to your 10-year-old virgin pussy. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. It feels so good.”

When I pulled myself out, sperm was leaking to the towel I’d put below her. Her tiny pussy looked like really hot. Like a tight cream pie with a hint of blood. I picked her up with the towel and carried to the shower. In the shower I showed her the new possibility of fingering. Her pussy was sore from me fucking it with adult size dick. She still liked me pushing finger in and out. I cleaned all sperm out of her and took her back to her room. There I taught her how to finger herself. That she enjoyed a lot. Watching the preteen -one that half an hour ago was still virgin- fingerfucking herself with a purpose made my dick jump in anticipation. 

“Alice. I need to go soon. But I’d like to fuck you once more before I do. I know your pussy is probably a little sore, but we had so much fun and I’d like to show you a fun position…”

“Sure. I’ve had so much fun with your adult games. What is position?”

“Ah… You don’t know. Position is how you have sex. You laying on your back and me fucking you between your legs is called ‘Missionary’. That is the very basic one. What I’d like to do with you is called ‘Doggy’. It’s also basic and very easy for you. But super fun. Have you seen dogs fuck?”

“Yeah.”, she answers blushing a little. This is kind of amazing: we are naked and have been fucking. Still she is blush on things like admitting seeing dogs fucking. 

“OK the. Let’s do this on the floor. Go on all fours on that carpet.”, I watched her to get on the position. 

“Good. Now put your chest to the floor and push your ass high in the air.”, I looked keenly as she complied. My favorite thing about preteens was their really small ass. I started to fondle her buttocks with my hands making sure to have my fingers brush over her asshole and pussy. “In this position your sexy ass is high in the air. And I can play with it. Plus I see my dick moving in and out of you. That is so hot for. Your hands are free to play with your ‘fun button’. That will make it easier for you to pleasure yourself. While I’m fucking your tight little pussy hard…”

“Sounds like fun!”, now she sounded really into it.

“It is. This is my favorite position. Now I’m going to put my dick into your pussy. Then I’ll take hold of your waist. I want you to start playing with yourself. I will be fucking you first slowly. Then faster and hard. And I will slap on your sweet ass.”

“Why do you spank me?”

“Maybe you can call it spanking but it is not punishment. It makes fucking doggy style much more fun for both of us. Let’s go…”

I took the proper fucking position behind her. I saw her tiny hand move into position between her legs. She spread her legs little wider as I rubbed the head of my rock-hard dick on her tiny slit. It felt so soft and slippery. I could smell her arousal. I wanted to enter so bad. I put my hands around her tiny waist and started to push. It felt like heaven again to enter her. This time she was not crying in pain but moaned softly. I felt and saw head disappear inside her. I loved to fuck preteens when they were eager. I pulled out again and watched her pussy close to a tiny slit again. That also looked so hot.

“Your pussy looks so hot, Alice. I’m going to enter you again.”, I guided my dick to her lips again and pushed back in. This time I pushed harder. Bit by bit my dick disappeared between her tiny buttocks and into her tight pussy. It was stretched tight around my shaft as I pushed it almost all the way in and held deep inside her. 

“This feels so good, Alice. Play with your clit. Soon we will be fucking really hard.”

“Yeah. Oh, yeah.”, was only reply from her as I started moving in and out. My first mission would be to get all the way into her 10-year-old pussy. I held tight from her waist and pulled her towards me. I felt sinking deeper into her. 

“OOOH. I feel that in my tummy.”, she commented as I pulled almost out and pushed back in with a purpose. I started to fuck her continuously with long, deep and slow thrusts.

“How do you like it, little fuck slut? Do you like being fucked like a dog?”

“Yeah. This is fun. Fun.”, she replied looking up to me smiling. I could feel her hand working on her clit.

“Are you ready to be fucked hard? Like a real bitch in heat?”, I asked and saw her just nod as reply. “Push your ass high. Rub your clit. Here comes!”

I started pumping. My thrusts were long and hard. I could feel the force of my thrusts in my hands through her body as I rammed my dick hard into her tiny pussy.

“Oh. That hurts and feels so good at the same time.”

“You like it when it hurts a little! You little slut! How about this?”

SMACK!

“AUUU.”, she cried out as I hit her tiny butt hard with open palm still ramming her hard. I could see her whole buttock getting red where I had hit it. “Yeah. Smack my butt. Spank me.”

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! I rhythmically slapped both sides two times. I could see her whole butt being red. She was now breathing really hard. I increased the pace.

“Push yourself, Alice. Rub your clit. Make yourself cum. I’m gonna do you so hard.”

SMACK! SMACK! I hit her ass to give her more stimulation. I was now fucking the preteen as hard and fast as I could. Her being into this brought the animalistic vigor into me. I rarely fucked even the hottest teens with this much purpose.

“AUU. Fuck me. Fuck me. I want to cum!”

“Cum, baby slut. Cum, you little cock tease. I’m almost there. I’m going to cum into your sweet tight 10-year-old pussy soon. Fuck this feels SOOO good.”, I fucked her really hard. It felt and looked amazing. Each time I pulled out, her pussy lips hugged my dick so deep that they stretched outwards. When I pushed inwards it seemed to go in little. Suddenly she started trembling.

“I’M CUMMING. FUCK IT FEELS GOOD. OOOOOOO.”, she screamed and I could feel her body tensing. Her tight pussy got even tighter.

“I’m cumming too. Fuck this feels good. I’m shooting my load into your tiny pussy. FUUCK!”

That was it. I had nothing left and we both collapsed on the floor of her room. We laid there panting. I turned her towards me and kissed her on mouth. She didn’t quite understand what was going on. As I opened my mouth and pushed my tongue towards her lips, she eventually tentatively opened them. As her they parted I pushed my tongue to her tiny mouth. Our tongues touched. Her mouth opened fully and I could feel her tongue started to probe. Soon our tongues were wresting passionately. I pulled her on top of me as we continued to kiss. I was still hard. She must have felt that. She moved allowing me to guide myself into her come dripping pussy. I rose to sitting position and she spread her legs wide. I took hold of her tiny buttocks with both hands and started to fuck myself with her like she would be a tiny love doll. She was kissing me passionately as we gently fucked. Neither of us had any juice felt so we just kissed and fucked slowly until my dick started to hurt. I was wondering how sore her tiny pussy -one that was a virgin pussy this morning- must be feeling. If not now, tomorrow she would have hard time walking. I carried her to shower. 

EPILOGUE

When I leaving, I asked if she had e-mail? She gave it to me. After a week I e-mailed her asking how things had gone with Mark. She replied

“Hey Mike,

It was great. I put on really pretty short dress. No panties. When he was on his treehouse I went to play in the yard. I noticed quite soon that he was watching me but trying to hide it. I played some more time with my skirt going up every now and then showing my butt and pussy. Now he had binoculars and he was hard trying to hide in his treehouse looking at me. I sat on the stairs to read with my pussy in straight view for him. I don’t think he noticed me looking him. I’m sure he was watching all time. Next day when I went out, he was already in his treehouse. I called for him to come to talk to me. I asked him to come play with me at our place. He looked around and the jumped over the fence. We went into my room. I took off my dress and did as you told me to. He was very keen to watch me play with my pussy. And to play with it. When I told him how to touch my pussy it felt kind of nice. He agreed to be my secret boyfriend if I let him fuck me. Now he has fucked me many times. I think over ten. It is kind of fun but he always cums and I don’t. I don’t mind as long as he wants to be my boyfriend. We are even kissing now. I’ve spent lots of time in his treehouse, but all this is kind of tricky since we don’t want our parents to find out that we play the secret adult games. 

Would you come and play with me again some time, please?

Alice”

You don’t get every day a preteen asking you to fuck her again as her boyfriend is not so good lover. And she did say ‘please’. Of course, I will fulfill her. Her wishes I mean…

**Author's Note:**

> Mike the Predator might return. The World is a big hunting ground. He might return to Alice. Or Alice might return with Mark. Share your thoughts.
> 
> If you read this far and liked, it: drop me Kudos! I’m really interested to see how many of the readers actually finish and like the story… It is kind hard to know any other way.
> 
> We writers put effort in bringing you entertainment and all we want in return is your feedback:  
> \- if you enjoyed the story let me know why so I can include more good elements to the stories  
> \- if you didn’t let me know how I can write better stories  
> All notes, even short ones are highly appreciated. So, if you liked (or hated) the story, please spend one minute in giving feedback!


End file.
